1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel cover which is worn around the outside of diapers by babies. After a diaper is placed on a baby, a diaper cover is used to provide further protection for the infant and to assist in preventing urine and other excrement from seeping out. The diaper cover also assists in reducing the unpleasant smell associated with the baby's urine and excrement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous types of diaper covers are well known in the prior art. The most basic type of diaper cover consists of a piece of cloth or other comparable material which is wrapped around the diaper and held in place by safety pins or comparable locking devices. While this type of basic diaper cover serves to provide added protection for the infant, it lends very little to effectively preventing urine and other excrement from seeping out and further does not serve to reduce the unpleasant smell associated therewith.
An improvement on this concept involved the use of unitary plastic diaper covers which were slipped over the diaper. Such diaper covers lend very little to absorbant the urine and therefore rashes will occur on the baby's legs and buttocks unless the diaper cover and diaper are frequently changed. Since such plastic diaper covers are not permeable to air, the smell of the urine and other exrement is locked in and therefore creates a very unpleasant odor around the baby.
Other modifications which employ both the cloth and the plastic cover concept are known in the prior art, but they all contain the same disadvantages. They are either permeable to water and therefore permit seepage of exrement or alternatively are nonpermeable to water and air, thereby resulting in a foul smell around the baby and the increased likelihood of causing baby's rash and other skin problems due to the effect of the locked in urine and other exrement against the baby's tender skin. In addition, prior art diaper covers which are made of one piece construction serve to force the diaper to stick to the baby's skin, thereby creating heat buildup and increasing the occurrence of rashes on the baby's skin.